


Kenikian

by revabhipraya



Series: Kuartet Receh [9]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Conversations, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jokes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Meiko ingin cokelat kenikian―eh, kekinian.





	Kenikian

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Indonesia!AU, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

.

.

.

Seperti biasa karena memang telah menjadi kebiasaan, aku tiba terlalu pagi di kampus. Bedanya karena baru menjadi kebiasaan belakangan ini, aku tidak sendiri. Kini aku selalu berangkat bersama Rin karena, yah, selain karena rumah kami searah, aku juga sudah membawa kendaraan pribadi. Jadi ... sampai jumpa, Angkot dan Bus.

Sambil menunggu kelas yang mulainya masih setengah jam lagi, aku dan Rin memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk saja di kursi kelas yang kosong sembari memanfaatkan wi-fi yang kecepatannya sungguh menyenangkan hati. Tidak lama setelah kami duduk diam sembari menikmati dunia maya, Meiko datang.

"Baru kalian?" tanya Meiko sambil duduk di kursi kosong di hadapanku.

Aku menengok ke kanan dan kiri. "Biasa, kepagian."

Rin menyambar, "Kamu juga tumben pagi, Mei, biasanya mepet jam masuk."

"Biasa." Meiko mengibas rambutnya pelan. "Nganter si Mama."

Aku dan Rin hanya merespons dengan "oh" pendek sebelum kami kembali fokus dengan ponsel masing-masing. Duh, dasar Generasi Milenial.

Sambil memainkan ponselnya yang sudah minta diganti tapi tidak kunjung terwujud, Meiko mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus makanan ringan yang sepertinya ia colong dari rumah. Ada Ricis Nabati, Nekstar, Biskuit Sari Tepung, dan Permen Beruang Kenyal―memang namanya begini.

"Ih." Meiko menggigit sebuah Ricis Nabati lalu mengangkat ponselnya. "Akhwuxbjsnsieikan."

Aku dan Rin spontan mengerjap. "Hah?"

"Akhwuxbjsnsieikan."

"Mei, telen dulu itu Ricisnya," ujar Rin sambil mengelus dada dalam hati.

"Makan dulu, baru ngomong," timpalku sambil berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah Meiko yang terkadang sulit dipahami.

"Iiih." Meiko tertawa sejenak setelah makanan ringan berbasis keju itu ia habiskan. "Aku pingin cokelat kenikian."

Lagi, aku dan Rin berujar kompak, "Hah?"

"Eh." Meiko mengerjap. "Kenikian atau kekinian, sih?"

Aku menghela napas. "Kekinian, kali. Mana ada kenikian?"

"Yah, itulah pokoknya." Meiko mengibaskan tangannya acuh tak acuh, padahal aku tahu ia sedang berusaha menutupi malu. "Aku pingin itu."

"Bisa-bisanya ini anak nyebut nama cokelat gak bener tapi ngomongnya pingin-pingin," komentar Rin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya."

"Hehe, biarinlah, pokoknya aku pingin."

... iyain aja.

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Setelah lama tidak menulis, aku malah menerbitkan fanfiksi receh again :")) /nak
> 
> Fanfiksi ini, sejujurnya, terinspirasi dari sosok yang menginspirasiku dalam membuat penokohan Meiko. Jadi, tadi pagi dia memang salah sebut―kekinian jadi kenikian―daaan aku otomatis ketawa. Manusia satu itu memang ajaibnya tiada dua.
> 
> Lalu ... maafkan hamba belum melanjutkan BSW orz nggak akan beralasan WB karena setiap hari aku menulis―sayangnya bukan fanfiksi. Aku cuma ... entah ya, sedang kehilangan sense menulis fanfiksi.
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan ditunggu komentarnya! :D


End file.
